


not a happy story, not a happy life

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tarsus IV, Wordcount: 100-500, mention/referenced Tarsus IV, not really - Freeform, only background, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: “That’s not a happy story,”“Well, I don’t have a happy life,”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Fake Redhead's Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836370
Kudos: 14





	not a happy story, not a happy life

**Author's Note:**

> Number 420. This is REALLY short, I didn't have the motivation to keep writing.

One night after a particularly disastrous away-mission where half of the Command crew was almost killed, McCoy and Kirk were seated in the Officers’ Lounge, both drunker than not.

“That’s not a happy story,” McCoy grumbled after Kirk had finished telling a tale he definitely wouldn’t have told while sober.

“Well, I don’t have a happy life,” answered Kirk offhandedly.

McCoy didn’t know what to say in return to that, so he didn’t say anything, instead, he got up and left for his quarters to go shower then try to get a few hours of sleep before his early morning shift in sickbay.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please leave kudos or comments or both.


End file.
